Two Can Play
by anchorsandboots
Summary: "I want to try something different tonight." Just a bit of friendly competition. Smut!


Elizabeth sighed softly as she pulled back the thick layers of the comforter and slipped under the covers.

Concerned, Henry looked up from across the bed. "What's wrong, babe?"

She propped herself up on an elbow and watched Henry settle into his side of the bed. "We're going to sleep already and it's only 9:30."

Henry shifted onto his side and took his wife's hands in his. Leaning to place a kiss on her forehead, he replied, "but it's 9:30 on a Sunday night. It's been a long week and you're supposed to be tired."

"I guess. I do need to get up early for work tomorrow... _oh, crap_!" She nearly launched herself out of bed as she sat up suddenly.

"'Oh crap,' what?" Henry asked calmly.

"I know what we forgot to do this week!" Elizabeth shifted to face her husband. "We never had sex this week like we planned."

 _Crap_ , Henry thought. He remembered planning some alone time over the weekend, but they had both just gotten busy and the thought slipped their minds. "That's right..."

He glanced over Elizabeth's shoulder at her alarm clock and saw that it was indeed still pretty early. He slowly leaned forward and touched his lips against hers. Feeling her smile, Henry began to trace her lips with the tip of his tongue. Elizabeth shuddered ever so slightly at the sensation and met his gentle movements with her own tongue, intensifying their kisses. After a few minutes, she pulled back and looked him in the eye. "Henry?"

"Mhm?" He moved his hand from its spot on her waist to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I want to try something different tonight." She paused for a moment, "if you're up for it."

Henry could already tell that this was going to be fun. "Sure, babe. What did you have in mind?"

Elizabeth swallowed. "I think tonight we should play _the game_."

Their eyes met immediately and Henry couldn't stifle his grin. "I'm impressed you remember." They had perfected the main idea of the game over the years, but never actually gotten around to playing it.

They quickly resumed making out while undressing each other, scattering pajama clothes around the bedroom. Elizabeth moaned into Henry's mouth and reached to stroke his length, but he was quick to interfere. "Hey, we're playing the game, aren't we?" He nudged Elizabeth over to her side of the bed and continued, "you're not allowed to touch me — yet."

She fluffed her pillows and glanced over to see her husband laying beside her completely naked. "I know. The rules state that you must touch yourself, and only yourself. The goal of the game is to make the other person come before you do, and whoever comes first has to give the other oral."

Henry inhaled deeply and began to run his palm over his dick. He felt fairly confident of his chances of winning the game despite his growing erection. "How are you doing, babe?" he prompted in a deep tone. "Thinking about how hard my cock is?"

Elizabeth trembled slightly at the low rumble of Henry's voice. She was almost dripping wet as it was, and he was making her head spin with his dirty talk. "I'm alright," she shot back, "in fact, I'm soaking wet. Want to feel for yourself?" She made a show of spreading her legs and tilting her hips toward Henry, whose jaw nearly fell to the floor. Her folds and inner thighs glistened in her arousal. She could see his fingers grip his length even tighter and decided to tease him by slipping her own fingers into her heat, pulling them in and out as slowly as she could manage.

Realizing what she was trying to do, Henry refocused and rubbed himself at a steadier pace. If he could hold off for a couple more minutes, Elizabeth would climax and he would win. Since she almost always came before he did when they had sex, Henry knew it would only feel natural for her to succumb to her desire and work her way to orgasm. He smirked and decided to enjoy himself while he waited for Elizabeth, pumping his erection harder.

Wandering through a pleasant cloud of arousal, Elizabeth moved her wet fingers to her clit, rubbing gentle circles and throwing in the occasional pinch. She knew for certain that she could hold off on climaxing longer than Henry could, especially when she talked dirty to distract him. "Baby, I want you so badly," she teased. "I just want to put your dick in my mouth and let you come deep inside."

Henry twitched and thrust up into his hand, producing quite a bit of precum. He grunted and spread his juices over his throbbing length, struggling to control himself. "But I want _you_ to feel _me_ — my long, hard cock — all the way in your pussy, babe," he breathed. "Feel how much you like it when I'm thrusting in and out of you."

Elizabeth had to shut her eyes to keep from losing all control. She was already beginning to experience intense waves of delirium from just the experience of laying naked next to her husband as they pleasured themselves simultaneously. With a shaky breath, she whimpered, "please, Henry, I want to use my tongue to taste you, baby, to make you come."

Her last words sent him over the edge. He groaned and rubbed up and down his shaft as fast as he could, desperate for release. Henry didn't mind losing the game to Elizabeth all that much; he enjoyed going down on her because he knew it always resulted in a special kind of orgasm for her; almost anything that brought his wife pleasure, Henry was willing to do it for her sake.

Elizabeth could hear Henry moaning meaningless sounds and knew he was close. She shifted her position on the bed so that she could be with him and let her eyes roam to the expression of concentration visible on face while he came. Henry muttered Elizabeth's name and groaned loudly as he finally allowed his release to flow out of him, which landed on his thighs and lower abs. Elizabeth soothingly ran her fingers across his chest and placed passionate kisses to his cheek and neck while he began to recover.

He opened his eyes as he felt Elizabeth's finger trailing to his lower abdomen. She swiped a bit of his cum and brought it to her lips, seductively sucking it off of her finger. "What're you doing, babe?" he teased. "You already won the game."

She gave a wicked grin. "I know, I'm waiting for my prize."

"Get over here." Henry took Elizabeth into his arms and she laid on top of him as they resumed kissing. He used his palms to roam the burning skin of her shoulders, back, and ass, securing her in her cloud of arousal. Elizabeth moaned and Henry could feel her gently grinding her hips against his body. He quickly rolled them so that he could be on top and moved to kiss Elizabeth's neck. Her skin was flushed and she yearned for Henry to touch her in every place possible. He slid his hands down to caress her waist and took a nipple into his mouth, sucking hard.

"Henry, please," she begged, trembling. Her entire body ached in desire, making his perfect touch feel like a necessity she couldn't live without. He teased her by moaning and swirling his tongue around her nipple, refusing her the pleasure of feeling him directly on her hard peak. She squirmed underneath the weight of his body above hers, urging him to travel lower. He couldn't stand to deny her any longer, so he positioned himself between her legs and breathed in her scent.

Henry dragged his hot tongue against Elizabeth's wet, swollen folds, feeling her quiver in anticipation. He kissed her sensitive skin up to her engorged clit, immediately taking it between his lips. She reached a hand down to keep his head in place, resisting the urge to grind herself against his mouth. He sucked and teased with his tongue, fully conscious of Elizabeth's reactions to each movement.

"Harder, baby," she whimpered, barely audible. The sensations were beginning to blend into numbing waves of pleasure. Elizabeth felt Henry slide his fingers inside her and circle her clit with his tongue even harder. Her mind was flooded by a million thoughts at once, but all she could focus on was the tightness between her legs that she desperately needed to be released. With a stroke of Henry's fingers against her spot, she began to shake uncontrollably. "I'm... I'm gonna come," she panted.

He flicked his tongue around her clit and sucked harder. "That's it, Elizabeth, come on my tongue," he urged.

She was suddenly overwhelmed by hot surges of bliss that caused her to cry Henry's name louder than either had expected her to. Her body twisted and convulsed, immensely relieved to finally reach her peak. He rode out her orgasm with his fingers locked against her spot.

When she had calmed, he crawled back up to meet her lips and kissed her until his tongue couldn't stand any more movement. They pulled apart and he let her watch him suck his fingers clean of her juices. She giggled and smiled up into Henry's precious hazel eyes. "What?" he asked, confused as to what had caused her to laugh.

"Nothing, it's just that this was fun," she beamed.

"It was. We definitely need to play again sometime soon."

Elizabeth smirked. "You mean so I can beat you again?"

Henry scoffed, "more like so that we can have a proper rematch."

After a few moments of negotiation, they reached an agreement to give Henry another chance. "I love you," Elizabeth whispered as she felt herself weighed down by the beginnings of a deep sleep.

"I love you more," Henry replied softly, holding her body in his arms and her love in his heart.

—

A/N: Hi! I got my inspiration back for a second so I _just had_ to write something. I truly hope you enjoyed it. Obviously, I'm just really missing MSec and hoping I can get more written while I have it in me. Anyway, thanks a million times just for reading... A review would make my day so much brighter :)


End file.
